Linron
A salarian clan with interests centred on the city of Talat, Sur'Kesh. Linron is one of the most powerful clans in the Salarian Union, and has led the nation for the last several decades. Dalatrass Linron became a highly controversial figure during the Reaper War and its aftermath, particularly for her unwavering opposition to the curing of the genophage. The Linron clan came under fire both domestically and from abroad, but retained its leadership role through the dalatrass' death in 2192. Entish Dalatrass Linron gave an address to the people of the Union following the terrorist atrocity at Entish. She and other high ranking representatives of the Linron clan stated that this “act of utter barbarity” wouldn’t go unpunished. Praising the valor of first responders, military units, and civilians during the attack, the Dalatrass stated the following: “Today, two faces were shown: first, the face of our enemies, those who would seek to dissolve this Union and have proven themselves to be little better than rabid vermin. Without conscience, without morals, without empathy. And we have seen the face of the salarian people, who have shown their true heart, have shown this world, every world their courage”. Change In Leadership Dalatrass Linron passed away in 2192 from natural causes, in the presence of her surviving siblings, daughters and sons. Scores of public condolences and well wishes were sent by fellow Citadel states and beyond, most notably including the Urdnot Coalition of Tuchanka. Traditionally following a dalatrass' death, one of the incumbent's younger siblings assumes the role, but it was heavily speculated that the baton might now pass to one of the late leader’s daughters. The new Dalatrass Linron was officially announced once the 49-day period of mourning ended. Sur’Kesh Talat-Ceret Talat Venosi Linron Dravas, as the new Dalatrass Linron, made overt overtures to the Special Tasks Group. The Union’s premiere intelligence agency had overthrown all political controls and had been independent since 2187. Linron Dravas, in a move suspected to become definitive of her leadership, was reported to cooperating with the STG on select issues seen to affect the Salarian Union as a whole. Political commentators from abroad and from competing clans saw this as a straightforward means for the Linron clan to keep setting the line of the Union’s politics. Over the course of her first year in power, appearances on the galactic stage by the new Dalatrass Linron were scarce, with commentators attributing this to a desire to focus on internal matters and the stability of the home domain. In light of unprecedented domestic disunity, the independence of the STG was only one of the (ironically) more overt signs. Few public addresses were made, the most notable regarding the Salarian Democratic Union and the Entish incident. With respect to this issue, the new Dalatrass repeatedly made it clear that the SDU as a political movement was dead until its militant arm disarmed themselves and surrendered their terrorist members to Union authorities. Black Sheep Arrest Warrant: A member of the Linron clan is arrested for terrorist ties. Category:Salarians Category:Politics Category:Citadel Space